


Take My Hand, Don´t Let Go

by messedup



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hospital, M/M, ballumiconicmoments, injuries, scene continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedup/pseuds/messedup
Summary: A little continuation of the scene of Callum visiting Ben in hospital after he was shot (09/09/19)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	Take My Hand, Don´t Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Iconic Ballum Moments Celebration hosted by @theballumplace on tumblr. Thank you for hosting the event to keep everyones spirits up and thank you for letting me be part of this <3
> 
> This drabble is an addition to two sketches I posted over on my blog @stillamess22:  
> https://stillamess22.tumblr.com/post/614822168072716288/take-my-hand-don-t-let-go-read-on-ao3-or-under

Ben wrapped a second hand around his, covering their intertwined fingers. 

It was weird – the way this simple touch could still elicit a tingling feeling that seemed to travel up his arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake, then spreading through his whole body. His heart seemed to forget how to beat, fluttering in his chest.

He was so nervous that it rendered him speechless, but at the same time Callum never wanted this feeling to stop.

As he looked back up to meet Ben´s eyes he was met with a soft smile. It was like a rush that he thought he might already be addicted to. It became even more intense when Ben tugged at his hand gently, shuffling over on the bed at the same time, urging him to sit down. 

Callum moved automatically, his brain seemingly having switched off at some point in the last few minutes. He sat down carefully on the very edge of the mattress, careful not to take up too much space.

“I... uhm – I kinda came out to Stu.”, Callum said, his voice croaked as he finally remembered how to speak again.

“Yeah?” The smile on Ben's face grew wider and there was a glint in his eyes that Callum recognized as pride. Blushing at the realization, Callum diverted his eyes.

“Yeah.” He let out a shaky breath.

Ben squeezed his hand, the proud look still there as Callum looked up again. And suddenly he couldn´t help but stare. 

He had always thought of Ben as beautiful, however much he had tried to push those thoughts away. But right now, here, looking at him was almost overwhelming. The way his hair was unkempt, looking soft in a way that made Callum ache to brush his fingers through it. The urge was strengthened even more so by his sleepy expression, face relaxed and eyes drooping close every few seconds.

Callum let his eyes wander over every feature, studying every little detail. His gaze dropped to Ben´s lips, halting there when he saw the bruise colouring his upper lip.

Without thinking about what he was doing, he lifted a hand to Ben´s face, cupping his cheek as he softly brushed his thumb over his lips.

“Does it hurt much?” His voice only came out as a whisper.

Callum was shaken out of his trance when he suddenly felt Ben´s lips move underneath his touch as his mouth fell slightly open in surprise at the gesture. For a second he felt his warm breath hitting his skin, but he was already pulling away again.

“Sorry! Sorry.”, he was quick to say.

But Ben only smiled.

“It´s okay.”, he said, his smile turning into a smirk. “Just - that´s not really the injury that´s keeping me up at night, you know?”

The blush on Callum´s face turned three shades darker. “Right! Yeah, of course!”, he stuttered, his gaze dropping to Ben's chest. The hospital gown was covering the wound but Callum could still remember where exactly it was.

He knew Ben was taking the mick when he kept grining at him. 

“I´m only joking.”, he added, just in case. Callum felt stupid but he couldn't help a shy smile appearing on his face as Ben continued.

“You better get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! I would love to hear what you thought in the comments or over on tumblr :)


End file.
